


Dr. Uzuki's Monster

by Benfrosh



Category: SD Gundam G Generation Series (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, IM JUST JUSTIFYING SOMETHING IN MY GAME TO MYSELF, THIS SHOULD NOT MAKE SENSE TO ANYONE BUT ME, dont judge me, shion is the recurring technical lieutenant in my g gen fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21702478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benfrosh/pseuds/Benfrosh
Summary: Technical Lieutenant Shion Uzuki has hatched an ingenious and probably morally questionable plan to acquire an additional pilot for Raven Wing.
Kudos: 4





	Dr. Uzuki's Monster

The man dreamt. He dreamed of a war - a war larger and more horrific than any he in history. One that pit Natural against Coordinator, locked in a vicious struggle for supremacy. One that had a death toll measuring in the billions. One that saw horrific monsters stop at nothing to kill as many innocents as possible. And in the middle of all that...

There was a boy. Kira Yamato. He had sworn to never let this happen again. And yet fate seemed to have other plans in mind. As the boy talked to Lacus, he...

"Looks like you're waking up," came a voice on the edge of his consciousness. "Welcome to reality."

He blinked, opening his eyes for the first time - but that can't be the case. He had memories of - but those memories weren't- He gripped his head in agony as his mind ran around in circles, trying to reconcile the contradictions inside.

"Hey, hey, are you okay?," the woman seated by his bedside asked in a panic. "Hang on, let me get the sedatives, it's going to be okay-"

"No, no, it was just a moment," the man answered, cutting her off with a wave of his free hand. "I... feel like something very unnatural has happened to me."

The woman looked at him, her eyes shifting from anxiety to pity. "Yeah, it has. How about this - my name's Shion Uzuki. Tell me - who are you?"

The man considered his answer carefully. "I'm not Kira Yamato, aren't I?"

Shion smiled, in contrast to the sadness that didn't leave her expression. She withdrew from the pills on his bedside table and carefully composed herself before answering. "That's right, you aren't, even though you have all his memories. Looks like the conceptual blockers worked after all."

The man pulled his hand back from his head as the migraine faded. "So I'm a clone, then?"

"Not quite." Shion pulled out a tablet from her pants pocket and tapped on it a few times to bring up an animation of some spiraling DNA and arrows pointing between different people. "A clone would be an exact replica of Kira - a copy of him exactly at birth. However, that would merely capture the DNA and physical essence of Kira. His genes are amazing, to be sure, but that will only do so much for producing the ultimate pilot. It was his lived experiences that made him the hero of the war that he became, and that unlocked the SEED potential within him."

The man flexed his fingers. "That's the problem with clones, after all. Mu's father had all sorts of problems, but he was nowhere near as lethally nihilistic as Rau became in the end. You can't ever be certain they'll turn out like the actual person did."

"Which is why I stole a _different_ technology from your time. There's a group you definitely haven't heard of that's perfected what's called Carbon Humans." Shion tapped the animation, and it shifted to two brains spiraling in a circle with arrows between them. The man didn't quite know how to break it to Shion that the animations weren't helping one iota. "The principle there is that if we know enough if your life events, we can reconstruct them on a quantum level to perfectly mirror your nervous state at any particular moment. As a result, you have all of Kira's abilities guaranteed. To be safe, however, I added in a dash of something of my own - it's derived from LSD, and completely dissociates your sense of self, and frees it up for you to reconstruct it after the fact." Shion put away the tablet, out of 'educational' animations. "So despite being Kira in every sense, mentally and physically, you aren't Kira."

"... Why?"

"Well, it'd be inconsiderate to have you feel an existential crisis compared to him, and I thought it'd give you a better-"

The man shook his head. "No, that's not it. Why did you go through all this trouble? Why do you need a clone of the greatest pilot humanity's known?"

Shion took a deep breath. "So that's the part that gets really weird."

The man laughed. "I'm a clone and you're telling me it gets weirder?"

Shion laughed in sympathy. "Fair, I suppose. Just don't say I didn't warn you." She stood up from the chair by his bedside and walked over to the closed windows of the medical room he was in. She tapped a button on the wall, and the slats folded aside to reveal-

A burst of color. No, a burst would imply a momentary experience. This was a roiling storm of color, indigos and reds and yellows clashing with blues and greens and pinks whirling and churning together to form a kaleidoscope spilling onto the windows of his room. The man could hardly close his eyes, even as the light seemed to burn into his retinas.

After what felt like an eternity but could hardly have been longer than seconds, Shion closed the window once more. "So that explained absolutely nothing, but that should give you a sense for how messed up things are here. We are currently outside of time."

The man blinked as stars floated in front of his eyes. "Outside of - I'm sorry?"

"So this is partly things I've discovered myself over time, and partly pure theory, so bear with me." Shion pulled the tablet out again, and tapped on it to bring up yet another animation - she had ones prepared for every topic, the man mused. This one showed several columns of bright colored light, revolving around one larger one of pure white light. "So this is a simulation of what _should_ be going on out there. Each timeline in the universe is one of these columns of light, and we're currently slightly knocked out of dimensional alignment with them, so instead of experiencing them one moment at a time like everyone else we're moving in an angled sense of time relative to them."

"I really hope that was intentional, because I don't think I'd enjoy being stranded out here."

Shion smiled. "Humor! That was faster than I had predicted. Good!"

The man sheepishly grinned. "I'm glad I met your expectations?"

"Doing great so far. Anyways, right now we are here intentionally. That wasn't the case when this ship - the Carry Base, for the record - showed up here originally." Shion tapped the display, and the white column began tilting, smashing into one of the colored columns. "There was an entity that lived here in the tilted dimension, and - for reasons I haven't yet discovered - began trying to use the central, most powerful timeline to beat up all the other timelines. By diverting its flow," and with another tap the white column had fully bent in half, and was now thrashing through the other columns and causing them to descend into a chaotic mess, "she had managed to make an absolute mess of things, resulting in all the timelines descending into the primordial chaos you saw out there."

"But... I don't remember the world ending as the barriers between dimensions fell, or anything like that." The man thought. "Though if these are whole timelines, like you said, I guess I wouldn't, anyways."

"One, correct. Two, that'd be thanks to Mark and the rest of the crew here on the Carry Base." She tapped again, and the animation zoomed on one timeline on the very far edge of the bundle of timelines, barely glowing at all. "Here's Mark's original timeline. It avoided destruction _nearly_ entirely, thanks to being so far removed from the main action. However," and with another tap a small bundle of lights gently nudged the column, knocking some gray light free, "it managed to interact just enough to knock the Carry Base loose, and Mark with it."

"That must have been a shock, to wake up one morning and find... well, that there is no morning."

"Thankfully I wasn't there, so I can't say. But he and the rest of the crew found the individual in question, fought off her Mobile Suit army-"

"Wait, hang on. She had a Mobile Suit army?"

Shion nodded. "That's the factor that appears to have resulted in all these timelines being so close together, actually. We all barely diverge off of a central timeline which harbored the original idea of 'Mobile Suits', and the branches differ in how that idea is executed."

The man didn't quite know what to think of that, and merely replied "Huh."

"Huh is right. Seems like an odd choice for a determining factor, but I'm not God I guess." Shion shrugged exaggeratedly. "Anyway, they managed to defeat her, and use her powers to by-and-large restore things to normal." Shion tapped the display once more, and it returned to its original display, but with small bursts of color. "That said, while we fixed, say, ninety percent of the damage she caused, there's still temporal storms and other damage floating around and causing havoc. So right now we're doing maintenance on all the timelines to make sure that histories progress appropriately and that anyone else knocked loose like Mark or me or anyone else we have on board gets a safe home."

"And that entails...?"

"Due to the nature of how she interacted with the timelines, she added an excessive amount of Mobile Suits to basically every major conflict in every history. Our job is to trim out as much of the trash as possible while ensuring major historical events play out as close to normally as possible. And that entails a lot of dangerous fighting, such as when we had to intervene in the battle of Jachin Due to take out about two hundred extra mobile suits than were supposed to be there historically."

The man blanched. "That's... a lot."

Shion nodded. "That's why we've all been training to become the best pilots piloting the best Gundams we can. We have to do more than just excel - each and every one of us has to be able to put on a performance like that of the best pilots there ever were. And yet... sometimes training isn't enough."

"Because sometimes a person's natural limits gets in the way. That's why you wanted the pilot with the most potential in - at least my history, but I'm going to guess in any history if you went through all this trouble."

Shion nodded once more. "Right now there's about ten of us that really have the skills to compete at the level we need to. Four of them are currently held up just holding the central timeline stable, so that leaves six of us and one trainee. And the original Kira wasn't knocked loose from the timeline either for us to recruit. He's too key to the flow to be knocked off like that."

The man looked at his hands once more, gently flexing each of his fingers. "What if I say no?"

Shion sighed. "I was afraid you'd say that. Kira did take pretty hard to pacifism after the war... I can't return you to your original timeline, the physics just don't work out. And you wouldn't have a life to live, anyways. Instead, I'll set you up in Mark's original timeline, where all of us time refugees live now. We have false documentation for far more than enough people, and a self-sustaining colony. You'll be taken care of, and can start a new life there."

The man curled his fingers into a fist, feeling the tension of the muscles in each one as he flexed them for the first time, despite what his brain told him. "Promise?"

Shion tapped the tablet to show a passport with Kira's - with the man's face on it. "Already prepared and waiting for your signature."

The man unclenched his hand, feeling the tension release all at once. "Then I'll join you. To bring peace to the future."

Shion's mouth broke wide into a giant grin. "Thank you so much! I was so worried this project would backfire, it's such a relief to not have you turn out like a murderous sociopath like the last one."

"Knowing that there's - wait, what?"

Shion waved off his concerns. "It wasn't the cloning, the original guy was a sociopath too. Bad call there. Anyways, if you're going to be here you'll need a name. I've got a few suggestions ready, or if you want to think of one yourself then we can do that instead."

Unbidden, a memory came to the man's brain. A show he watched as a child... "K', stylized with an apostrophe."

Shion dutifully tapped away on her tablet. "First name K, last name Prime. Cheeky little joke, that."

K' smiled. "It was from a cartoon I watched. Another clone named that, but one who ended up living his own life and being his own person. I think I'd like that as my ideal."

"Good a source a name as any." Shion put away the tablet. "Now, do you want to meet everyone right now, or do you want to rest up a bit?"

K' looked down at himself, dressed only in a hospital gown. "I think for now I'm just going to rest. This has been... a lot, to say the least."

"Makes sense to me. I'll be back with dinner in an hour or two. You've been on IV for - well, your whole life, so you'll probably be starving before long." Shion stood up and made for the door. Before she left, she turned one last time. "Thank you, seriously. You'll save lives by helping us, I guarantee it."

K' smiled. "That's all I can ask for."

Shion waved goodbye, and gently closed the door behind her. K' slumped back into his pillows as he stared at the roof of his medical room, counting the holes in the tiles. It was all so much... if he heard any bit of it individually he'd accuse her of toying with him. But altogether, it painted a vivid picture of his new life. His life as a carbon copy of Kira Yamato, but in a different place, a different time, and specifically called upon to help people. 

K' wondered what kind of life he'd end up living.


End file.
